Connections
by Bleu Moonlight
Summary: Serena has been sucked into the world of Final Fantasy 8 with no memory. What will happen to her? Read to find out. First fanfiction.


_**CONNECTIONS**_

Hey! This is my first fanfic. I have no idea if I am a good writer or not so I am only going to be writing one chapter till I get some reviews otherwise I am not going to continue this fanfic. Now this fanfic takes place before the deal with the sorceress in FFVIII and before the fight with Berly for Sailor moon. Serena has been teleported to Balamb Garden and has no memory. So what happens when these two worlds collide?

**_Disclaimer;_** I do not own Sailor Moon or FFVIII plus there is no point in suing me as I only have $1.15 in my account.

_**Prologue**_

Squall and Seifer were fighting again. Gunblades clashed against one another creating sparks that made the air around them glow.

"You're goin' down this time!" A 15 year olds' voice roared like thunder as the gunblades continued to clash against each other. A determined expression was across a 15-year-old Seifers face, showing that he would win this fight, by either words or blood.

At that precise moment rain and lightning decided to come out to play. The rain danced on top of the warriors heads, but both the warriors ignored the rain's dance. While the lightning jumped between the clouds as if it wanted to get the best view possible of the battle.

Meanwhile a 15-year-old Squall was quietly seething while Seifer continue to insult him with words and attacks. The battle intensified, and as it did the lightning seemed to jump between the clouds, faster and faster. Flashes getting brighter and brighter, until the lightning was matching Squall and Seifers slashes against each other.

Then as if the lightning could no longer contain itself, a great flash came between the two warriors, pushing them to opposite sides of the battlefield. For 5 full minutes everything was frozen. The rain had stopped dancing. The lightning stopped jumping. There wasn't even a breeze. Instead there was only a bright white glow surrounding a 14-year-old girl, who was suspended in mid-air.

Without thought, Squall sprinted onwards to catch the girl before she fell from the sky. Seifer was frozen in place. He couldn't move as he watched a girl with long gold blonde hair in a meatball type hairstyle, with two pigtails flying around her. She looked like an angel. At that moment he saw his rival, Squall, catch the falling angel. Seifer saw nothing but red at that precise moment.

The angel opened her eyes and whispered, "Where am I?" Now Squall, being a creature of silence, was unsure of how to respond. But he did try.

"…You are in Balamb Garden training area…who are you?" he asked the angel still holding her. He was so captivated by her beauty that he failed to realise that Siefer was beginning to cast a fire spell at him.

Luck was defiantly on his side as the angel did see and screamed, "Look out!" Thanks to the training that he had made himself go through each morning since he was 10 years old, he cast haste and started to run toward the infirmary. Leaving Seifer with a half cast fire spell, dust and complete rage.

While running toward the infirmary, Squall asked the angel her name.

"I don't remember anything," as she spoke her hands clasped tighter onto his shirt as he kept running with the haste spell working overtime. "I'm scared," she whispered. "I don't remember my name or where I come from. I don't remember anything." By this time her voice was broken and was now crying into Squalls shirt. Squall looked down at the girl. The haste spell had worn off and he was now walking, still in the direction of the infirmary.

For the first time since Big Sis had disappeared from the orphanage, Squall felt like a brother again but with one difference. This time he felt like a big brother rather than a small brother.

"Since you don't know your name how about Angel," _since you look like one_ Squall thought to himself.

"Yeah I like it but what will my last name be?" Angel thought about this as she wiped away her tears. After a while she asked, "Hey! What's you're last name?"

"Leonhart."

"Then I'll be called Angel Leonhart!" Squall still continued to walk toward the infirmary, with Angel still in his arms, in complete silence until, "Gasp! I don't know your first name!"

"It's Squall. Squall Leonhart."

"He he he. Now I have a big brother called Squall!" Squall on hearing this started to turn a bit red at this remark. Angel noticed this and began to giggle. "Oh my! You're blushing!" Angel Laughed harder as Squall's slight pink face became a new source of power.

"Keep that up and I'll disown you as my little sister," squall replied after he calmed down a bit. Angel smiled and Squall walked, with her still in his arms, in silence toward the doors of the infirmary.

Okay and that's the first chapter! I know for a fact that I'll get some flames for Squall's OOC. But think about it! Serena is just so sugary sweet that anyone's cold face would melt in front of her. I mean look at Darien! Even he never stood a chance against Serena's smile. But enough of that if you want this fic to continue, you need to review. So until the reviews, see ya!

P.S help on the title would also be a great help!


End file.
